Opertion DAD
by ShAuNwHiTeLuVeR45
Summary: Don, on the other hand, was staring at Demitra as if he had never seen her before...Everyone can see the growing attraction between Don and Demtra. With the exception of Don himself...or so they thought. Never written smut before. HELP! R&R plz and b nice


**Hello readers! So, I'm relatively new to this site, and constructive criticism is very appreciated! I've never written a Numb3rs fanfiction before or a smut fic, so please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I Own no one but Demitra.**

**HERE GOES!**

Plans constantly changed with their group. They went from movie night, to take out, to formal dinner, to casual dinner, and ended up going out to a club. Don and Colby sat in a semi-circular booth, sipping beers and waiting for the others to arrive.

"_How _did we end up here?" Colby asked.

"Dunno," Don said," It was Amita's idea I think."

"Actually, it was Megan's." came Amita's voice. Don and Colby turned to see Amita, Charlie, and Megan standing there. The three sat down.

"So where's Sinclair?" Charlie asked.

"He had a family event. Came up last minute." Don said.

"Ah. So, where's Demitra?"

"Right here." Everyone turned and Colby choked on his beer.

Standing there was Demitra Cross. Her normally straight hair was curly; she was clad in a silver halter-top, some dark wash jeans, and a pair of four inch black stilettos. Demitra walked around the back of the booth and slapped Colby on the back. He let out a dry cough before shooting her a glare.

"Hate you," he said. She smiled.

"Love ya too, Granger." She sat down with Megan and Amita before the three started talking.

Don, on the other hand, was staring at Demitra as if he had never seen her before. At work she was always in a suit, hair pulled back with a pencil or pen sticking out of the ponytail. Yes, he was attracted to her even then, but seeing her now just added more fuel to the fire. Charlie – who was sitting on the other side of Don- said, "Ask her to dance." in a hushed tone.

Don's head whipped around.

"No way." he responded at the same volume.

"Why not?!"

"I'm her mentor Charlie! And I'm older than her!"

"By _two years!_"

Colby, who had been listening in on the conversation, said,

"Don, if you don't ask her to dance, I will." Don looked at Colby.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" Colby fired back, before raising his voice to a normal volume.

"Hey Demitra?" Demitra turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?" Demitra grinned.

"Let's do it."

The two stood up and Colby took Demitra's hand and led her to the dance floor. Don let out a slow growl and glared at Charlie, who held up his hands in defense.

"He warned you!"

Don rolled his eyes and looked back to the dance floor where Colby and Demitra were WAY too close in his opinion. Charlie Amita and Megan soon joined them. It wasn't until about an hour later when Don saw that Demitra had broken away from the group and wax at the bar. He also noticed that someone wouldn't leave her alone. He stood and made his way over

Demitra was having a pretty good night. She had danced with Colby, which meant Operation D.A.D. was in motion (D.A.D. stood for Demitra and Don). Demitra rolled her eyes. It was Amita's idea. Everyone could see the growing attraction between the two of them. Everyone but Don it seemed. And everything was running smoothly…until the skinhead at the bar had started harassing her.

"So what are you doing tonight?" the man asked. Demitra had prepared a snappy response and was about to use it when she heard,

"Gonna go back to my apartment…maybe have some wine and relax." That was Dons voice. And she felt as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see Don Eppes smiling down at her.

"Hey babe," she breathed out. Don gently nuzzled her neck before glaring at the skinhead, who sneered and walked away. Demitra sighed and turned in Don's arms.

"Thanks! I told him to go away, but he wouldn't listen."

"It's fine," Don said, pausing.

"Can I buy you a-" he started before Colby cut him off.

"Hey Demitra, c'mon! Amita wants you out there!" He said, pulling her out of Don's arms. Don ground his teeth together. No. No. No. No. No. No.

He walked out onto the dance floor and pulled Demitra away from the group and into his arms.

"Dance with me." he said.

"How do you ask nicely?" Demitra asked.

Don glared at her. "Now," he hissed before spinning her around so that they were back to chest. They began moving to the beat. Don slid his hand up under Demitra's halter top and ghosted over her stomach. Demitra let her head fall back on his chest. She slid her hands up his legs and over his thighs, right before she reached his crotch, she stopped. Don groaned and spun her around so they were face-to-face.

"Must you tease?" he asked. Demitra rolled her hips against his and he let out a moan.

"Yes."

Don looked at her.

"My place or yours."

"Yours." she said. Don and Demitra practically ran to his apartment.

Once inside, Don kissed Demitra hard. She responded with gusto and pushed Don against the wall before attacking his neck with her lips. He moaned.

"Demi…Demi, baby…" he muttered. She stopped.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"Demi…do you not want me to? Because I won't if you don't-"

Demitra silenced him with a kiss.

"I love it," she said, smiling.

Don smiled and kissed her tenderly before pulling her into his bedroom where they quickly undressed before reaching for each other again. Don pushed Demitra onto the bed and put her legs on his shoulders, gently kissing from ankle to thigh, skipping over her core, and down the other leg.

"Don… Don, please! I want you to taste-" She didn't have to say anymore. Don dipped his head between her legs and poked his tongue out, licking up her wet slit. Demitra let out a soft howl. Don continued his ministrations on her core before he felt her push his head back.

"I want you in me when I come." Demitra whispered, sitting up and stroking Don's shaft. Don was rock hard by then. He moved so that he was hovering over Demitra and she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a nod and a kiss from her, he gently pushed in.

Demitra woke up to the feeling of someone spooning her. She nearly fell out of bed, though, when she saw what time it was.

"SHIT!" she yelled, making a move to get up. But the vice-like grip on her waist only got tighter.

"Mmm…" she heard.

"Don! Don, get up!" she said.

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Because we're going to be late!"

"What day is it?"

"Sunday!"

"…We're calling in sick." Don said, picking up his phone and dialing without letting go of Demitra.

"Hello? Yes, this is Agent Eppes. Yes, she's here. No, she's not feeling well. She has a fever. Mhm. Alright, thanks Colby. Bye." Don hung up the phone and tossed it on his bedside table.

"Problem solved." He said, turning Demitra in his arms. He pushed back a loose curl from her face before kissing her and pushing her onto her back. She grinned into his mouth and responded to the kiss in kind. Don pulled back, dipped his head down, and took one of Demitra's nipples into his mouth, suckling it tenderly. Demitra let out a moan and weaved her fingers through his hair.

"Operation D.A.D…success…" she moaned.

Don pulled back and looked at her, confused.

"Operation what?!"

**Okay, that was my first smut fic ever! It's soft smut tho, I can't write the hard stuff…Okay Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
